Don't Forget The Flowers, Kid Idiot!
by Jillian Clare
Summary: Artemis and Wally both forgot about M'gann's talent show. Will they make it on time?
1. Chapter 1

"**Don't forget the flowers, Kid Idiot!" **

**A/N: Another Young Justice story, wheee~ **

**This story is more about friendship than anything else. I was originally going to write a Regular Show fic, but this idea popped in my head. Oh well. I hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. :(**

* * *

"Other than the minor avoidable mistakes, the mission was an overall success. Keep it up." was the last thing Artemis heard before leaving Mount Justice and returning to her apartment in Gotham. Finally, she had the weekend in front of her. The archer didn't have anything planned except that Miss Martian was participating in a talent show at her high-school, and everyone promised they would come and watch her. Her phone read "Friday 3rd, 2011- 5:58 P.M." Artemis was exhausted and decided to rest. She fell asleep in her uniform.

* * *

She felt something buzzing under her forearm and quickly woke up. She checked her phone; it was a message from Robin. It read: "Where are you? Everyone is already here except for you and Wally." Her eyes widened and her heart started beating faster than she could shoot arrows. She checked the clock and cursed. It read "Friday 3rd, 2011 – 7:46 P.M." "Shit!" she screamed. She ran into her closet and got dressed in some civvies. Then, she picked up her phone and typed: "Sorry. Overslept. Not sure where Wally is- but I'm coming now." And she was running out the door. Before she could get into her car, the boy wonder already messaged her back.

"No! Don't come; not yet. Check by Mount Justice to see if Wally is there. I tried calling his house, but his mom said he wasn't home." Artemis groaned. Instead of texting him back, she just called him. "What!" he whispered. "Uh, hi to you to, Robin." she said. "Sorry. Hi. Where are you? The show is about to start and everyone is waiting on you guys." "I know, I forgot," Artemis said in a some-what annoyed tone. "But do I seriously _have _to go back to HQ? I mean, what if he isn't even there?" she said. "Hey- it's worth a shot, okay? We promised M'gann that we would all be there and team members _don't _break promises. Besides, if Wally shows up late, Supey will probably break _him_." "So? Let him be late! I don't want to be! M'gann is one of my best friends, and I'm not letting her down." she protested.

"C'mon Artemis! If the situation was flipped around, I know for a fact that Wally would go and try to and find you. Please!" Robin begged. Artemis juggled this idea in her head for a minute. What he was saying is true. Wally would more than likely come and find her. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if he's not there, I'm not going on any more of your "where's Wally" trips. I'm already pissed at him enough. This is ridiculous." she said, walking away from her car. "Good. You still have time, but not a lot. The show is about to start and she's the fourth act. Oh and- don't forget the flowers!" she heard on the other end of the line. "Wha-" but it was too late. He already hung up.

Artemis seethed under her breath as she walked to the alley where the transporter to Mount Justice was. She quickly looked around, and walked in.

~ So what do you guys think? What did you like/dislike about it? Should I continue? ~

- Jillian


	2. Chapter 2

**"********Don't forget the flowers, Kid Idiot!"**

******A/N:********Another Young Justice story, wheee~**

******DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. :(**

* * *

"BO7: ARTEMIS."

Artemis looked around. The kitchen was the first place to check out if you're trying to find Wally, so she went there first.

She walked into the room. Surprisingly enough, the speedster wasn't eating... but sleeping. All that running must really make him tired. Artemis walked over to the couch and wondered how she was to approach this. "Should I tap him on the shoulder?" she inquired. She took a closer look at his face.

His cheek was pressed up to the arm of the couch cushion, pushing the baby fat up to his eye. His hair was slightly rustled and he was laying on his right arm, causing it to stick out from underneath him. And on course, his mouth was open; showing his droll. Gross.

"West. West! Wake up!" Artemis said, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Humph. No, Spitfire..." Wally started saying in his sleep.

Artemis started wondering what "spitfire" meant, but that was a talk for another time. "Wally! Get up! We have to GO!" she said, shaking his shoulder harder.

"Mmm... Artemis." Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he was awake!

"Ugh. Finally. You're-" but she stopped talking when she didn't see him moving.

"Wait, he was sleeping this whole time?" Artemis thought.

"If he was sleeping, why did he say my name? Is he... dreaming about me? Why was he smiling when he said my name?" She asked herself again.

This thought totally and utterly freaked her out. She wasn't gentle anymore."WALLY! GET UP!" she shouted in his ear.

"Whaa!" he woke up with a jolt. "Artemis? What are you- oh no. What time is it?!" Wally said, jumping off the couch and into the kitchen. Wally looked at the stove for the time.

"Aww, crap! M'gann's performance!" he shouted, looking at Artemis.

"I know Wally. I was on my way to the school when Robin texted me and said he wanted me to come to Mount Justice to see if you were here." Artemis said, crossing her arms.

"Oh. You mean... I was the one who forgot." Wally said, looking at the ground. She could tell he felt embarrassed. Artemis didn't really know what to do.

"Look, I almost forgot too. The important thing is, we need to go!" She said, grabbing his wrist.

"No! You don't get it!" Wally said, ripping his wrist back. "What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

Wally sighed. "You don't get it. You don't know what it's like to be the one in the group who always forgets. Whenever you guys are actually counting on me, I always screw up! Just like on the mission today. I was the reason we failed. I blew our cover because I forgot to change into stealth mode. God! Why am I like this?!" Wally said, putting his palms over his eyes and resting his elbows on the counter.

"So what, Wally? You forgot M'gann's show was tonight. It's fine. People forget things." Artemis said calmly. She didn't want to make him anymore stressed than he already was.

"It's not just about her show, Artemis. It's about me. After screwing up that mission, when we came back, I promised myself that I **wouldn't** forget anymore. That I **wouldn't** let the team down again. But here I am, late, forgetting, _and _letting the team down. Robin even needed to send you down here to get me. Ugh!" Wally clenched his fists in his hair. "I don't even understand why I'm on this team." me mumbled.

Artemis walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I do, Wally." He was listening now; she doesn't usually call him by his real name. He looked at her with confusion.

She sighed. "You may not be the most... er ... responsible person in the world. And sure, you forget things. **But you never stop trying, Wally.** That's what I like about you. You've never decided to give up before, so why now? Things are going to get tough, and life is sometimes gonna to be hell. But you've got to push through. I know you can. I've seen you do it before. And you're never alone in this, Kid. Robin, Aqualad, M'gann, Conner, Zatanna, and I? We're a team. We love you Wally- no matter how many times you forget or let us down." Artemis said, smiling.

Wally looked up at her. He never knew Artemis could be so... sincere. He smiled. "Thanks, Arty." She cringed at the name, but let it slide. He knew she didn't like it when he called her that. "Yeah, whatever."

Wally stood up. They both looked at each other. Wally realized that it was just them in the HQ, with the exception of Red Tornado. He stared at her face, into her dark, gray eyes. When he looked right at them, he usually shuddered. They always look so cold and unforgiving. Heartless, even. But tonight, they are a different shade of gray. They look more like soft, silver puddles, that if you stare into them long enough, will consume you and your dreams. Leaving you pure and clean, much like the rain.

Tonight, he felt like he got to see another side of the archer. A side that only he knew about, which made him feel pretty special.

Artemis shook him back into reality.

"Wally, we have to go. Are you okay now?" she asked.

He waited a couple a seconds, then nodded. "Yeah," he assured her. "I'm ready."

They both checked the clock together. "Okay... it's 8:02 now. They're probably just starting. The school is about 10 minutes away..." Artemis was deep in thought.

"Okay, well that shouldn't be a problem. We would be there around 8:15!" Wally said.

"Damn. I forgot- the boy wonder wants us to pick up flowers for M'gann. The closest supermarket around here is about 15 minutes away. How are we going to get there on time?!" Artemis said, panicking.

"Hmm... I know a way. You still got that precious baby GA gave you as a "good protégé" present a couple months back?" Wally asked, smirking.

Artemis was confused about what he was talking about, but she quickly understood what he was referring too.

Wally was talking about Artemis' new car she got from Green Arrow. After asking him why he bought it for her, he said it was for "exceeding her protégé skills and standards, and that he was proud of her." Honestly, if he had given it to her between just the two of them, she would've declined the generous offer. But of course, he had to set up a whole get together and made sure her team, and the Justice League was there to see it. She had no choice but to say yes. And she had to admit, the car was _really _nice. Maybe a little to nice, actually. The thing must've costed a fortune! All the guys except Kaldur were drooling over it. No, literally. When Wally first saw it, he claimed it was a "dream from heaven" and laid on the hood of the car for about a half hour. Artemis even swore she saw Batman wrap his fingers around the handle of the drivers seat door, to see how it felt. Ollie is a good man to her.

"NO." Artemis said firmly. "No _way _are you getting near that thing. Green Arrow probably wouldn't talk to me for months if he see's a scratch on it." she said.

"So? It's your car, not his, right? C'mon Artemis. It's the only way both of us are going to get there in time. Please?" Wally begged, pressing his fingers together and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Dude! No means no. Don't **you** have a car?" she asked.

"Well yeah... but it's old and junky and not as cool as yours! Arty, PLEASE?!" Wally yelled. Artemis growled, but looked at the clock. 8:04. Did she really have a choice now?

"Fine West. Lets go." Artemis sighed with her eyes closed.

"YESS! I'LL GET THE KEYS!" Wally exclaimed. Artemis felt the rush of air as he ran past her. She sagged her head and silently prayed that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

~ Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for the long delay. And, I'm also sorry if you see any grammar/spelling errors. Lol, it's 1:45 A.M. right now xD Not sure how many more chapters in this story. Maybe 2? Anyway, please review! :) ~

-Jillian


	3. Chapter 3

******"Don't forget the flowers, Kid Idiot!"**

******A/N:******** Another******** Young Justice story, wheee~**

******DISCLAIMER********: Sadly, I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. :(**

******I am SO sorry for the long wait guys, I feel terrible. :( Thank you to everyone who is still following; it means the world to me! (I added a bit of Spitfire in this chapter for you guys~ uvu)**

* * *

Wally was impatiently waiting at the Zeta-Beam.

"C'mon Arte-fart we don't have all day." he said, tapping his foot.

"Oh shut up, Wallace." she said, giving him a dirty look.

He rolled his eyes.

"So are we like, going together... or?" he asked, unsure.

"Well, yeah. Unless you know where I live." she said.

"Star City, right?" he said.

Artemis froze and looked around awkwardly.

"N-no. Gotham." she said, looking at the floor.

"Gotham? City? You mean where Rob- I mean, uh, why Gotham? I thought you lived in Star where GA lives." he said.

"Um, well, no, because..." Artemis felt flushed. She tried looking for an excuse, because she didn't want to tell him why she lived there for obvious reasons.

"I uh, guess it doesn't matter. Lets just go," Wally said, sticking his hand out for her.

She looked at it for a second. She knew that she should put her hand in his, but it just seemed so... unnatural. She's never really had a "helping hand" for her, as you could say. Wally chuckled.

"Don't worry, I washed them... this morning. (... I think.)" he said with a wink.

Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. They stood in front of the beam and walked closer until they phased through together.

* * *

They arrived in Gotham a minute later.

"Where is... there she is!" Wally said with a smile, running out of the alley.

"Don't scratch it Baywatch." said Artemis.

"Calm down Arty, I just- dang! Did she get shinier?!" he asked, inspecting it.

"Stop touching her- I mean, it. Ugh Wally we don't have time for this. Give me the keys." she said.

"Wait, do you even have a- you don't even have a license yet! Only a permit. You can't legally drive without an adult." Wally said.

"Ugh, I know the damn rules, Wally. I've driven without an adult the whole time I've had one." she said.

"What! Artemis, that's against the law! Wait... right? Yeah! I think it is!" he said, putting his hands on his hips.

Artemis groaned. "Wallace West! Who cares?! It's not like you're the greatest driver in the world. And FYI, I'm getting my license in a month." she said.

"No way am I going to let you drive without one. I'll drive. Besides, I got mine like 3 months ago and I haven't been driving much; I need some practice." Wally said with a smirk.

Artemis checked her phone. 8:09. She growled in frustration. "Don't growl babe, it hurts your vocal chords." he said leaning on the roof of the car.

"Get. In. The. Car." she said, tightening her fists.

"Wait, I can drive?" he asked. She looked back at him.

"Yes. Get in the car before I change my mind." she said, narrowing her glance. He got in without a word.

After both doors shut, Wally started the car and practically squealed. "Man, Rob is going to be so jealous..." he said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Start driving Wal. And don't forget that we have to stop and buy flowers for M'gann." she said, putting her seat belt on.

"Wal? How adorable. You gave me a pet name." he said. She stayed silent. He looked over at her, and to his surprise, she was blushing. He's never seen her blush before, and he couldn't stop staring.

"Shut up, and... stop staring at me!" she said blushing more intensely while crossing her arms. Wally smiled. Everyone always thinks that Artemis is the confident one; but honestly, she has her cute insecure moments.

"Sorry." he said. They were driving now, Wally picking up speed.

"Man, you are _so _lucky you have this car." he said.

"Not really, it's too high-tech sometimes and is really annoying." she said.

Wally gasped. "Shhh girl, she didn't mean it..." he said, caressing the car.

"Wally you're so weird! If you do that one more time **I'm** taking over. " she hissed. He looked over at her again, her face slightly less red.

"Artemis, have I ever told you that you're beautiful when you're angry? Cause you are." he said. Artemis put her face in her hands and Wally laughed.

"Alright... let's see what this baby can really do." Wally stepped on the gas pedal.

"Wall- WALLY! Slow down!" she said panicking. She gripped onto the seat while Wally started laughing hysterically. "Woohooo!" he yelled. They were at least going 60 mph in a 35 mph area. The convertible top came down and he shot his hands up in the air.

"Wally! What the hell! Put your hands back on the wheel!" she screamed.

"Since when did **you** become such a GG? Lighten up Arty. Set your wild side free," he said nudging her on the shoulder. Artemis thought about it, and he was right. She started to relax. It was actually kinda... fun, speeding down the streets of Gotham with him. But just then, she realized what Robin said and her eyes widened.

"What's up, Arty?" Wally asked in suspicion. When she looked out the window, she saw the super-market up ahead and gasped.

"Don't forget the flowers, Kid Idiot!" she yelled over the wind, pointing at the building.

"Oh! Shoot." he said, slowing down. He turned into the parking lot and they both calmed down.

"So are you gonna go in or...?" Wally asked.

"Up to you, who's the quickest?" Artemis asked. They both laughed at her comment the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Okay. Be back in a flash!" he said with a wink. Artemis rolled her eyes.

Wally came back in 11 seconds flat with a bouquet of spring colored tulips. "How are these?" he asked getting in the car.

"Good. She'll love 'em." Artemis said, glancing at her phone again. 8:16! "Wally, c'mon. We have to hurry."

"Fine, fine." he said. He started up the engine and raced off to Happy Harbor High School.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Wally said, coming to a stop.

"Finally! Grab the flowers. I texted Robin that we're here and he said that they are in the caff-" she started, but Wally cut her off.

"Wait, uh, before we go-" Wally stated nervously.

"What?" she asked.

"Umm- I just want to say thank- thanks. Thank you. Yeah, um..." he ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you for getting me at the cave and- letting me drive and stuff. I had, um... fun. I guess." he said, looking anywhere but her eyes. Artemis chuckled.

"No problem KF. I- I had fun too." she sighed.

"Great. So... wanna go?"

"Yeah." They both got out of the car together and walked through the cafeteria doors.

**~Wow, I finally finished it! :) Again, SO sorry for the long wait! I made this chapter a little longer to try to make up for it. Anyway... review please ~**

**-Jillian **


	4. Chapter 4

******"Don't forget the flowers, Kid Idiot!"**

******A/N:********Another********Young Justice story, wheee~**

******DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. :(**

* * *

Wally and Artemis walked into to the doors and the first thing they heard was clapping. Artemis bit her lip, as she hoped they didn't miss M'gann's performance. The cafeteria was packed! She checked the clock on the wall, 8:17. Wally noticed Robin waving to them. He entwined his fingers with Artemis' and walked over to him "Hey," Wally whispered, crouching down to Robin. He was in an aisle seat, and next to him was Zatanna, then Conner, then Kaldur.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Robin asked, his voice trying to be louder than the annoying clapping.

Wally shrugged. "Did M'gann perform yet?" Artemis asked.

"Nah, the guy that was supposed to go before her was late, so we had to wait a couple extra minutes until he showed up. M'gann is up next though." Robin said, glancing over at Artemis and Wally's hands. Artemis quickly ripped hers away.

"So, um..." Wally said. "Where are _we_ supposed to sit?" he asked. Robin looked around.

"I dunno, I guess that's what you get for being late," he said with his signature laugh.

Artemis sighed. "It's fine, I see some seats in the back, actually." she said starting to walk over. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a very distraught M'gann.

"M'gann! What are you doing here? I thought you were up next?" Robin asked. M'gann looked like she was about to cry.

"I know, I know, I just- I need to talk to Artemis." And with that, she put her hand on Artemis' shoulder and directed her towards the backstage area.

"M'gann! What's wrong?" The archer asked. M'gann took a heavy breath.

"I cant do this Artemis. I can't go up there. Ugh, Hello Megan! What was I thinking..." she said.

Artemis scrunched her eyebrows. "Why not? You've been practicing this all week. You're great, M'gann. I thought you did this to impress Super-Boy." she said.

"I know, but now that the night is here, I- I- I'm so scared Artemis. I get this weak feeling in my chest and I'll I want to do I hide but if I do that I'll be a coward but if I mess up I'll disappoint myself and I want to cry but I cant and I just-"

"Slow down, M'gann. Look, what you're experiencing is called "stage fright." It's okay. You're just thinking... negative thoughts. Try thinking positive thoughts. **I** know you can do this, and all you have to do is believe you can too. Take another deep breath and close your eyes." Artemis said.

"Okay." The martian did as she told. "Now, think about Conner." Artemis said. M'gann smiled. "Okay."

"Good. You found a positive thought. Think about him, and show him what you can do." M'gann opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Artemis," she said hugging her.

* * *

"Up next is Megan Morse, singing "_Sailboats_" by Adam Young!" the talent show announcers' voice boomed off all 4 walls of the room.

"Okay, M'gann. Think positive thoughts. You got this." Artemis said.

M'gann nodded. "You'll be here waiting the whole time, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Artemis said, tucking a piece of hair behind M'gann's ear.

"Okay." She closed her eyes and walked onto the stage.

M'gann's performance was amazing, and Conner was blown away. He didn't tell anyone, but he felt so proud to be her boyfriend. The audience started to clap, but the team was standing up and cheering for her. M'gann ran off stage, jumped up and hugged Artemis. She was so happy for her. "I knew you could do it." she whispered.

* * *

**~That's the end! :) I had a lot of fun writing this, thank you to those who read. I hope you liked it! Please review! ~**

**-Jillian **


End file.
